


Different Viewpoints

by Ilexia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilexia/pseuds/Ilexia
Summary: A series of drabbles I wrote for the following pairings:Aymeric x Warrior of LightHaurchefant x Warrior of LightEstinien x Warrior of LightAlphinaud x Warrior of LightKept it gender neutral for now, subject to change.





	1. First Meeting (Aymeric x Warrior of Light)

Ser Aymeric de Borel is mildly peeved to say the least. He would have not admitted it to anyone, even Lucia, that he actually look forward to this first meeting with the Warrior of Light. For months, Haurchefant had talk his ears off, gushing about the heroic deeds and impossible-made-possible endeavors performed by them. Despite how dear Haurchefant a friend is, the Lord tends to embellish his stories and Aymeric wants to see for himself just who this esteemed Warrior of Light is.

Yet, they are late for this important meeting. He took a glance to the young elezen, Alphinaud, who is gradually getting frantic when he could not reach them by their link pearl. He need not turn around to face Lucia to know how she feels. He was about to suggest to go ahead with the meeting, when the guard outside hastily bustled in, followed quickly by a hooded figure.

“Lord Commander. The Warrior of Light.” The guard announced. Alphinaud was visibly relieved and Haurchefant had even gotten up to fuss on his newfound friend. Even Lucia could not hide her curiosity.

The Champion of the scions slowly removed their hood, revealing a soot-covered face of a _gender_ _race_. They smiled apologetically at Alphinaud, then chuckled playfully at Haurchefant’s immense attention. Their eyes quickly swept across the room, and Aymeric noted their sharpness in making count of everyone. Including a hidden guard Lucia had requested in the intercessory if their eyes briefly flitting towards that direction is of any indication.  They are dealing with the unknown, Lucia had reasoned, though the Lord Commander honestly found it excessive. He made brief eye contact with Lucia who nodded in affirmation that she also had noticed.

Still, it was bad first impression. Their punctuality and state of dress screamed carelessness on their part. Their eyes then met his, and if not of the circumstances they were in, Aymeric would have deemed this person quite breathtaking.

The Warrior of Light break into the smile to defuse the situation at hand, and bowed towards Aymeric a little in apology.

“My apologies. You must be the Lord Commander, Ser Aymeric, Chefant always spoke so fondly about.”

“Did something happened?” Alphinaud piped in,” I couldn’t get you on the link pearl!”

“I was on the way to Camp Dragonhead when I passed by a scout in a local settlement. He reported the Dravanians to the North were gathering at an alarming rate. They were intending to overwhelm your scouting squad and make a suicidal attempt to the settlement here. I didn’t have time to alert anyone else, so some adventurers and I decided to take matters in our own hands.”

“What?!” Haurchefant was understandably surprised since he had not heard such reports himself.

They assured him,“ Need not worry. We have routed the gathered Dravanians and the healers in my free company are aiding your remaining scouts as we speak. You can expect their full report later. I returned here with the fastest chocobo.” Her eyes flitted back to Aymeric again,” Once again, my apologies for being late. A few minutes of your time in trade for lives of your scouts. It’s a good bargain. Al, would you so pray that we not waste any more of our Lord Commander’s time?”

Aymeric could not help himself,” Do you not deem to call anyone by their full name?”

The scion blinked for a few seconds and laughed,” Tis’ a pet peeve of mine, Lord Commander. Al and Chefant are my dearest most trusted friends. They don’t mind and it’s a little special treatment.” They wrinkled their nose,” Their full names are such mouthfuls and well… so full of themselves.”

And with that few words, the Warrior of Light had put him to shame. He let the protocols on first engagement muddled his head. If he were to be in their position, he would have done exactly the same, saving his countrymen always comes first. They turned out to be exactly what Haurchefant had kept telling him. To think of them otherwise would only speak of the arrogance of his station. It is something that he despised intensely in Ishgard, political red tape. He allowed himself a minute of guilt, and resolve to seek penance later. For now, his attention went back to Alphinaud and the exceedingly intriguing Warrior of Light.

He briefly wondered what will be his pet name if there will be a day where he be considered as a close friend.

And he was surprised he was strangely looking forward to that day.

 


	2. A lovesick fool (Haurchefant x Warrior of Light)

He is _smitten_ , Haurchefant concluded. Though he do not exactly know when or why. He started off with being immensely grateful to his friend for assisting in clearing the charges of Lord Francel. Then turned deep admiration for their skills in battle and their selfless act of throwing themselves at the heretics, and then defeating a Primal soundly. He was being entirely honest when he told the remaining scions that he is deeply touched that he is the first person they thought of to seek refuge for the wrongful charges against them by the Ul’Dah’s Monetarists.

The time they have spent here is short, only a few weeks past. Yet with the Warrior of Light, every battle fought together, every joke shared deepens their relationship, and one day, his eyes could no longer be turned away. He knows they have an adventurer spirit and will not settle to staying here at Camp Dragonhead permanently, and knowing that, he could not help but savor this precious time, no matter how short it is.

* * *

 

The man himself is currently occupied with his chin propped up by his hand on the table, shamelessly staring at the Warrior of Light who is sitting opposite him of his desk, focusing on the scout reports of recent Dravanian sightings. His own report was already tossed on the table, long forgotten.

Without lifting their head and flipping to the next page of the report nonchalantly, they ask,” Yes, Chefant? Ask away.”

“I think we should have a date.” Haurchefant deadpans, “…Now.” He added with good measure.

* * *

 

The scion arch up an eyebrow, though still make no movement to look up at him. “Are we not having such a wonderful date right now, my friend?” They quip,” Spending time alone together in your dusty old office, trying to decipher your scouts’ horrendous writing?”

Haurchefant is sure the deeds of the Warrior of Light will be written with great detail and will go down in history, but will their wit and sarcasm be made known to the future generations?

The man deign not to reply, because sometimes silence is a more persuasive tool than endlessly blabbering, listing out all sorts of reasons to convince someone. Not to mention, the Lord could continue to enjoy staring at this charming person, watching with child-like wonder how the light from the fireplace had made their eyes and hair shimmer so beautifully in its glow.

He is _definitely smitten_. He sighs softly like a lovesick fool.

However, the Warrior of Light had interpreted this differently. Thinking his sigh was one made out of desperation and boredom, inwardly cringing that the reports are indeed horrendously written and contain no useful information, they drop the report on the table, finally turning to the Elezen.

“Fine. Do not say tis’ friend of yours is heartless.” The scion shake their head with a defeated smile,” Al and Ruru are out in the market shopping. Do you wish to join them?”

Master Alphinaud and Mistress Tataru are definitely considered his friends, and time spent together with his guests has always being nothing short of enjoyable. However, just for today, he feel this insatiable need to spend time with the scion. _Alone_. He intend to hoard this time like a dravanian to its prized treasure.

Quickly glancing down for ideas, his eyes went back to the scattered reports they were both working on earlier. Attempting to smile charmingly, he says,” Since the reports are not conclusive, why not we take a walk in the vicinity to verify ourselves? The sky also appears to be clear and its air crisp.”

The Champion of the scions stand up, stretching their limbs,” I don’t see why not. I will head back to my lodgings and grab my coat and weapon. Meet you by the Aetheryte.”

* * *

 

They shortly set out in good spirits, the weather is indeed in their favor, the snow crunched nicely beneath their feet, and its air crisp and fresh.

“Finally feel like my lungs are working again.” The scion stretches, deeply inhaling the fresh air,” A minute longer and it will be as dusty as your tomes.”

“Glad to be of service, my friend.” Lord Greystone smirks with pride for his idea.

The scion sighs, shaking their head with a smile, hurrying their footsteps to catch up to the tall Elezen. They forego bringing along their chocobos, choosing to patrol the western area of Camp Dragonhead. Between both of them, they easily dispatched any enemy along the way, making good progress. They were not at all out of breath and an easy friendly banter go on between them. However, it is on this short journey that Haurchefant sees the Warrior of Light shining their brightest. Happy, _free_ and unencumbered by the responsibilities on their shoulders, albeit temporarily. It is bittersweet. His pursue and courtship, a _relationship_ , if any, would act like a cage to this creature of freedom.

It is at this sobering thought that he suddenly notice the person in question is no longer strolling by his side. He quickly turn to seek them out only to be quickly met with eating snow in his face.

When he opens his eyes, his hands quickly shaking out the snow from his face, the scion is but some yalms away, laughing in pure delight, quickly pelting him with snowballs, not allowing him a minute of respite.

“Tis day the Warrior of Light shall fall and learn tis’ lesson!” Haurchefant shout out as he kneel down gathering his deadly arsenal of snow,” Never challenge an _Ishgardian_ in a snow ball fight!”

And said fight quickly turned to an all-out war between this two children, one out of immense Ishgardian pride, the other relentlessly not backing down from a challenge. It was in this stalemate that the scion mis-aim hitting the tree a yalm behind Haurchefant.

“Ha! You missed!” The lord grins gleefully,” Thy aim is so bad?”

“Who says I’m trying to hit you, old friend?” They smile triumphantly, and before Haurchefant could ask, a huge pile of snow had fallen from the top of the tree, half burying him within.

* * *

 

It was a minute past gleeful and triumphant laughter that the scion was beginning to be worried for his friend, who had yet moved from the pile of snow. Mildly fearful that the snow had brought along things that could hit Haurchefant and cause a head concussion, the scion quickly ran to his side, trying to extract him out of the pile.

At this moment, Haurchefant sees his chance and pounce on them, sending both of them bodily tumbling down a few times in a whirlwind of snow. With his chainmail armor and stature of a full-grown Elezen, the Lord quickly gains an upper hand, pinning the scion down with one hand wrapped around both of the wrists.

“D-Do you yield?” Haurchefant asks with a laugh, panting hard from the exertions.

It is only at this moment that the lovesick fool notices their close proximity, their bodies only separated by their armor, faces merely a few inches away from each other. The scion is equally panting, their cheeks rosy from the fight, eyes dilated for being so close to such a fine specimen of a warrior.

Their eyes flitted to each other’s lips, their hot breath seemingly so sweet and enticing. All Haurchefant could hear was their harsh breathing and his drumming heartbeat at his ears. Unable to resist any longer, he dips down, sealing their lips together. Haurchefant dare not open his eyes, fearing rejection, yet at the same time, it is counteracted by this warm blossoming feeling emerging from his heart, that seeped comfortably into his bones, and his mind could only marvel how soft and moist the scion’s lips are.   

Just as he is about to unconsciously tilt his head to deepen the kiss, he feel the scion’s legs opening up, clamping down on his and with that momentum, he is flipped down bodily into the snow with the Warrior of Light straddling him. Without another word, the scion grabs two handfuls of snow and stuff them into his chainmail. Haurchefant yelps girlishly from the cold, feeling the snow pressing icily onto his skin, the earlier kiss temporarily leaving his mind.

The scion seeing this opportunity, hurriedly stands up, turning tail back towards the direction of Camp Dragonhead. They only turn back once to look at Haurchefant with a devilish smile,” Race you back!”

* * *

 

When both of them eventually returns to camp in that cold wet state, the appalled Alphinaud admonish the two of them when they are huddled with thick blankets and shivering in front of the hearth fire for their childish acts. Yet they can only giggle and grin like two kids caught in the act of something mischievous. The next day, the renowned undefeated Warrior of Light came down with a fever, while Lord Greystone came down with a cold. It was followed by yet another round of admonishment, this time from the local healer, grumbling while grinding herbs. Something about being _grown-ups_ , leaders or responsibilities.

The two are still unrepentant. Even as they cough and feeling generally miserable from the sickness, lying side by side on the beds in the infirmary, the warrior of light have to ask cheekily,” Worth it?”

Haurchefant laughs before coming down from a series of coughing and sneezing.

” _Totally_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the sappiness. I deliberately left it ambiguous as to whether the kiss was returned equally and what it meant by WoL's question at the end. I didn't mean to write Haurchefant to be so childish, but this chapter is about him admiring WoL's free spirit. How else to demonstrate that but childish acts that should be beneath their stations?  
> A chapter update for people waiting out on the long maintenance. :)
> 
> Please let me know who you would like to see next, I will take it into consideration.


	3. Dragonsong (Estinien x Warrior of Light)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bard!WoL x Estinien piece, or you can headcanon it as your job class who just have a gift in singing. The group of four who journeyed to find Hraesvelgr ended up as my most favourite part of the plot, with the camp scene serving as the height of the story. Post 3.4 heavy spoilers.

 

Estinien Wyrmblood was careless. He had battled Nidhogg for years over control of his body, and it took only one lapse of a moment for the vengeful wyrm to take advantage. He forgot that time held no meaning to them, ever lying in wait for an opening. The most painful part of this ordeal was how the eyes of his soul were still open, watching in horror what Nidhogg was doing with his possessed body. Gathering the dravanians, crying out for blood of those who had betrayed him and killed Ratatoskr in treachery. He finally saw in some ways, there was no different between him and the wyrm.

Yet…

Even as Nidhogg attempted to drown him in its own sea of rage and sorrow, Estinien _held on_. His soul held on to the memories of his family and friends. How if he were to give up and allow the wyrm to devour his soul, he would have truly lost. He refuse to break a _promise_ to someone important to him.

As if reacting to his thoughts, a very fond memory appeared before him. Exhausted from holding on for so long, he allowed himself succor, immersing his soul into the memory.

 

* * *

It was the night before their parley with Hraesvelgr. The four of them, Estinien, Alphinaud, Ysayle and the Warrior of Light finally settled comfortably before the camp fire, silence reigned the place except for the soft sounds made by the sleeping moogle. Naked fire tends to have that effect, all eyes naturally drawn to the flame, yet their hearts and mind are elsewhere. Each of them know. Regardless of how their meeting with Hraesvelgr end up to be, this is their end of this long journey. They will soon part ways. It was indeed a strange motley group with views polar apart, yet having spent so much time together, Estinien felt this profound sadness in his heart, separated from the deeply-engrained hatred and call for vengeance that is perpetually in his mind.

Despite their constant bickering, everyone including Ysayle turns out to be reliable. He felt Ysayle was being truthful, her convictions clear though ultimately still found her views misguided. Alphinaud ended up like a little brother to him, though intelligent beyond his age, he retained a certain innocence only teenagers have. It was something Estinien lost long ago, and perhaps out of fondness and some degree of jealousy, he could not help but endlessly tease the boy. His apparent affection for the Warrior of Light as the best target.

And… The Warrior of Light.

His eyes peered at them from across the flame. They were busy thumbing the harp quietly, their mouth moving though made no sound.

* * *

In his travels, he have long heard about the list of accolades the Warrior of Light have, countless deeds performed all in the name for a better Eorzea. It was rare that even Aymeric have all but praises for them, so they themselves did pique his interest initially. Several moons through this journey, Estinien have the honor to finally see the person behind all these deeds. They were witty, _sarcastic_ and could exchange blow for blow over his brusque manner of speaking. It was indeed rare for a person to not take his words at face value, even Alphinaud and Ysayle at times could not stand him. The Warrior of Light only laughed and could see through his defenses. To be honest, it was a little nerve wrecking just how much they understood him.

“Just sing it out loud for heavens' sake.” Estinien spoke up breaking the silence, his eyes nonchalantly returned to the fire while he took a branch to stir it,” Tis’ annoying to see you thrumming the harp and yet make not a sound. The moogle is fast asleep, you will not wake him.”

Ysayle and Alphinaud both looked up, not even noticing what the scion was doing. The Warrior of Light blinked a few times in surprise and laughed good-naturedly.

“Everyone seems to be deep in thought. I simply do not wish to interrupt.” The scion explained.

“Are you working on a new song?” Alphinaud asked, peering curiously at the instrument.

The scion smiled,” Yes… Recent revelations are so… shocking and … different from Ishgardian history that lyrics just appeared in my head. What better way to tell a story but a song? However, it’s not finished… Mayhaps the story is incomplete. There is definitely more to it.”

Ysayle stiffened, taking offense that the Warrior of Light thought she had withheld information on the truth of the Dragonsong war, but she said nothing. All will be known once they speak to Hraesvelgr.

Instead, she is interested to know what the scion had composed, so she asked whether they could sing whatever that is completed.

The champion scratched their cheek in embarrassment,”…Alright. I hope I do the story justice. Least’ I drive Esti mad again for not singing out loud.”

They cleared their throat, and begun strumming their harp in earnest. It was a lovely melody, quiet, solemn and melancholic. Everyone fell into silence as the scion’s beautiful voice rings out, crisp and clear.

 

_Children of the land do you hear_

_Echoes of truths that once rang clear_

_Two souls intertwined_

_One true love they did find_

_Bringing land and heavens near_

 

Ysayle gasped as she quickly understood what the song is about; the love story between Shiva and Hraesvelgr. The scion continued on unabated, putting their heart and mind into their voice.

 

_But flames that burn full bright, soon fell dark_

_Memories dimmed by shadowed hearts_

_In the waxing gloom did wane the lover's moon_

_Watching as their_ worlds drift apart

_One soul's cry_

 

Watching the scion play the harp, singing with the ruins of Zenith behind them, it made for a hauntingly ethereal scene. Estinien had unconsciously held his breath, hyper focused on the song, and wondered briefly whether Hraesvelgr of all people could hear it, wherever he is hiding. He even felt Nidhogg stirred within him, for once, its storm of hatred and sorrow had quietened down, allowing the Azure dragoon a momentary respite. It was amazing that even a wyrm resonated with their song.

 

_A passion dwelling within_

_Sacrifice, a final plea to her kin_

_Yet this bond of hope, by treachery was broke_

_Scattering her words to the wind_

 

* * *

 

The scion played the harp a little longer but eventually stopped. Alphinaud could not help but a round of applause for his partner," You never fail to impress me! Once it's completed, have you considered teaching the rest of the minstrels? It would make a good story to pass on to future generations of the Ishgardians!"

"I can sing, Al, but spreading the words is a job for you." The scion winked, flattered by his words.

Estinien snorted with derision. _Trust Alphinaud to always consider the political view of things. Though he have to admit that there is a certain merit and trust if people were to know it was composed by the Warrior of Light themselves._

The scion then looked and smiled sadly at Ysayle, who had remained quiet, “Tis’ not my intention to make you tear, my friend. Though tears to a song are the best payment any minstrel can ever ask for.”

Ysayle looked shocked, her fingers reaching to her cheeks that affirmed what the Warrior of Light had seen. Wiping her tears quickly, Ysayle said simply,” It’s a beautiful song.”

“Thank you. I will complete the song once everything is over.” They stared at the fire for a moment, as if weighing their next words carefully, before looking at each of the audience in the eye,” That’s why… No matter what happens tomorrow, pray promise that you will be there to hear it.”

Even while Alphinaud promised, and Ysayle did so reluctantly, the Warrior of Light held Estinien’s gaze longer and meaningfully. Unusually, the dragoon did not bite back with his words, such as the foolishness and futility of such promises. He knew what the scion was asking of him.

_No matter what happens._

The Warrior of Light smiled breaking their long gaze once they are convinced they got the message across, strumming their harp with a teasing lighter tune. As if to say, they will hold him to **it**.

* * *

 

The memory soon dissipated with that final note, Estinien fell back into darkness again, to hold out once again, against Nidhogg’s overwhelming rage. He had access this memory time and time again, hundreds of times that he could even remember the lyrics by heart. Yet, this time was different.

Though the camp fire, Ysayle and the rest retreated back into darkness, the Warrior of Light in his vision stood up, one hand on the harp, the other reaching out to him.   

They smiled their wry smile, one that was always and only directed at him, “Esti, you damn fool. You promised, didn’t you?”

Estinien tried to explain but there was no voice to his soul. However, his vision appeared to understand him, simply waving their outstretched hand impatiently, asking him to hurry up.

“You must **live**. Ysayle, Al and Chefant won’t allow you to let go either.”

Estinien hesitantly reached out, when his trembling hand touched theirs, they held his firmly and a blinding light soon erupted into this world of darkness and hatred. Distantly he heard Nidhogg’s terrifying roar, but he paid no heed to it. The dragoon only had one final thought before he felt his consciousness slipping, like fine sand through fingers.

_Ah… You really are the Warrior of Light._

* * *

 

Estinien felt like he have slept for eons, his eyes slowly opened, adjusting to his surroundings. His head felt heavy like it was being filled with lead, but he made the effort tilting his head to better acquire his bearings. In some ways, he had hoped the first person he sees to be the Warrior of Light, but the sight of the teary-eyed Alphinaud was not bad either. He could not help but make fun of the younger Elezen, even while the latter fussed over him and immediately sent a messenger calling for Aymeric and the scion to arrive.

The two must have rushed down, because merely a few moments later, the infirmary door slammed open, both of them heaving from running.

The scion smiled radiantly at him, and somehow that sight warmed his heart. Finally, it all clicked together. He held on. To see this smile again.

The champion held on to Estinien's hand firmly like they did in the vision throughout their conversation between the four of them, and even after Alphinaud and Aymeric had left to allow him rest. Normally, he would have found this action a little too familiar and affectionate, but just as how much the scion understood him, he also understood this was their way of reaffirming that he was truly here, alive and well. After all, the way they saved him was risky and were it not for the memories he held on to, he would have surely perished along with Nidhogg. He tightened his own grip to their hand at that thought, and the Warrior of Light said nothing to the reciprocated action but merely smiled indulgently at him.

Estinien looked away, for fear that it would reflect just how much he came to love this person. This affection had slowly wormed its way through his heart during their journey, and it was the desperate act of risking their lives to save him that served as the final nail to the coffin. He sighed in content and a faint smile on his lips, surprised he was much at peace with this realization. 

Closing his eyes again, he finally allowed himself to ask the question to the memory burnt into his soul.

“…Have you finished the song?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this piece written together with Alphinaud's, but I finished this first. Please wait for Al and eventually Aymeric patiently! I changed some canon cut scenes towards the end to better fit this story. I hope you like it and let me know what you would like to see! :) 
> 
> In that vision that Estinien saw, in reality, it was the moment when WoL and then Alphinaud who were desperately trying to pull the eyes out of his armor. So it was not far fetch an idea that the soul of Wol did indeed reached out to his, eventually saving him. "Two souls intertwined" of the lyrics inspired this.
> 
> On a side note, the purpose of extracting the promise out of everyone was because WoL had an inkling that after the parley, they will be separated again by each of their ideals and tasks to perform. Alphinaud not withstanding, it was directed in particular to Estinien and Ysayle. This WoL had hoped that regardless of their beliefs or which side they stand on, the two will do their best to remain alive and at least be cordial enough to hear the completed song again. Unfortunately, Ysayle was the one who broke the promise. This WoL was beyond heartbroken and they are determined that there is simply no way for the remaining other (Estinien) to leave them as well. (I left this out because it didn't fit in the story. But yea.)
> 
> In my opinion, Estinien is only cynical and biting as he is only because he was burdened by his past and the need to be in constant vigilance over his emotions, lest' Nidhogg will pounce on his weakness. Peeling away all these layers though, he is actually a very sweet and shy Elezen, thoughtful for his friends and has a surprising depth of (hidden) emotions, though his words hides it. I hope his dialogue (or lack thereof) here bring this idea across. With Nidhogg gone, he is finally free to love.


	4. A Desire To Protect (Alphinaud x WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Alphinaud overthink stuff and WoL stepped in.

Alphinaud Leveilleur is, to put simply, troubled. Comfortably settling on a sofa in front of the hearth fire in House Fortemps, he gaze blankly at his now, cold cup of French Earl Grey, with a hand held to his chin in a deep frown. If anyone were not to know any better, one would have thought the cup of tea have greatly offended the sensitivity of the ex-Commander of the Crystal Braves.

“Is the tea not to your liking, Master Leveilleur?” The House Fortemp Steward who has been politely standing by the far end of the room could not help but ask.

Snapping out of his stupor, Alphinaud say apologetically,” A-Ah. No, the tea is fine. I merely have things on my mind.”

* * *

Thinking no further while the steward shift back to his position, Alphinaud pick up the tea and sipped, wincing a little from the chilliness. He smirk ironically, this chill is not much different from how he felt when they met Ilberd again in Halatali. When he saw his _ex-_ Captain again, no words can even begin to describe how much regret and anguish he felt for his naivety. Yet, it was something Ilberd had said to the Warrior of Light in particular that had trouble him so.

“…You fight for whoever bloody well tells you to. Can you not see you’re being used? By the Scions, the city-states, even the Crystal Braves. They none of ‘em care a whit what you want – only what you can do for them.”

That was one way to put it, Alphinaud thought bitterly.

His initial reliance on the scion was one not born out of malice, to use them as Ilberd had said, but out of arrogance on his part. Alphinaud, fresh out of the Studium and inspired by the acts of his grandfather, had grandeur delusions of changing Eorzea, and sharing the same blood with Louioux had made it even more so.

He has _good_ intentions, so why shouldn’t people be helping him?

* * *

The Warrior of Light wind up as being the most capable, even before he was aware that they are blessed with the Echo. He was proud of his intellect, he truly believed that there are no other solutions to the problems that they have, so naturally the scion should follow whatever plans he had concocted.

However, the events in Ul’Dah had rocked his faith in himself. Alphinaud founded the Crystal Braves, thinking he could easily do and even surpass his grandfather, yet he had failed to see the realities of running an army, relying and trusting too much on his captains on management that he was so blind to their thoughts and goals. In moments like these, he often wondered if he simply took the time to slow down and understand Ilberd, would things have turn out differently?

It gutted him that his Crystal Braves were instrumental in bringing about the fall of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.

_Yet._

In his darkest hour, the Warrior of Light never abandoned him.

* * *

Their hasty journey to Camp Dragonhead was honestly all a blur. He was still reeling from the revelation, and stung so bad from the betrayal. Thinking back, he was dragging his feet like a walking zombie, mindlessly following the scion’s back to wherever they were leading him to. He had only some bits of memory; the scion eyes ever forward to their destination, but always looking back, making sure Alphinaud was following. It also hit upon him that they never actually met any trouble on their way; a testament of how street smart the Champion was, and how they could stay under the radar if they wanted to.

Throughout their work in Ishgard, Alphinaud also finally understood to never take their acceptance for granted. He eventually regained his confidence, yet he also learn his lesson that there are always alternatives to problems. His ears are truly open to suggestions, and his eyes are especially focused on his dearest friend, watchful to whether they are really agreeable to his plans.

He begun to care about their thoughts and feelings. His heart ached when he always have to send them to harms’ way.

The Warrior of Light has simply become irreplaceable.

* * *

Alphinaud knows this is a remarkable change in him for placing such importance to a person; the only other being his twin sister. Perhaps the betrayal of the Crystal Braves had truly humbled him; yet even the act of caring so much equally troubles him.

Needless to say, the scion is a true friend, but the word still rings hollow to his ears the moment it came out of his mouth.

So **who** is the Warrior of Light to him?

Speakth of the Voidsent, for then, the famed adventurer bustled in, precariously balancing shopping bags in their hands. The steward by the door immediately hurried to help them, though the scion smiled and uttered a quick thank you, the smile was stiff and formal. Turning around, they finally noticed Alphinaud sitting by the corner.

“Al, you are here!” The scion beamed affectionately upon seeing their friend, walking towards the sofa to join him,” I didn't see you when I left the manor this morning, assumed you are off getting more intelligence.”

The switch from indifference to warm affection upon setting eyes on him made Alphinaud felt special. His heart skipped a little faster and there was this ticklish feeling welling inside of him. He blushed, briefly looking away to compose himself.

_Has he done anything deserving of such warmth from an esteemed peer like themselves?_

He coughed awkwardly,” I just thought to take it easy for today.”

The scion noticed his cup of tea, and without hesitation, brought it to their lips and drank deeply emptying the cup before settling it down.

They winced,” The tea’s so cold.”

Alphinaud was thoroughly embarrassed and was blushing furiously by this intimate gesture, he could barely gathered his wits thinking how they just… _just_ … had an indirect kiss on the teacup. Before he could formulate any response, the steward appeared as flabbergasted as himself as if the scion had just committed the biggest crime in Eorzea.

Stuttering and failing to mask his disapproval, the steward hurried to the kitchen, determined to bring ‘two new sets of tea for Fortemp’s esteemed guests.’

“Did I flout some dusty old Ishgardian etiquette rule again?” The scion snorted, “No cup sharing or risk getting 30 lashes on my back?”

They rolled their eyes sarcastically as the steward hurriedly retreated before they turned their attention back to the young Elezen. Upon seeing his tomato-red face, the scion burst out laughing, truly appearing surprised by his exaggerated reactions.

“I apologize,” The scion begun with a teasing smile, though not appearing sorry at all,” Did I greatly offend Master Leveilleur by sharing a cup with him? ”

Alphinaud spluttered indignantly,” Tis’ not the action but its implication that sent our dear steward away in disbelief!”

“What implications?” They smirked in amusement,” We have shared _much_ more than a mere cup of tea.”

“W-What nonsense are you implying?!”

“Tis’ true, Al!” They grinned even wider now, wiggling their eyebrows,” We even _slept_ together.”

Upon see the look of Alphinaud, the scion burst out in hysteric laughter, eyes wet with tears.

“O-Only briefly on the same bed! It was that one time w-when we were running away from Ul’Dah! We had no choice, do we not?” Alphinaud defended himself even as his ears were growing red.

“We shared a bath together~” They continued, keen to tease.

“That was in the hot springs!” Alphinaud denied vehemently,” Not to mention we were in bathing suits and a whole other group of strangers were with us!”

“You’re no fun, Alphie.” The Warrior of Light pouted, choosing to use the nickname Tataru gave him,” But we have shared so much together. Has there anything we have not done yet?”

Alphinaud finally bristled under their suggested meaning, they truly did share and have done many things together, the only exception being _k-kissing_ and beyond. Before he could uncharacteristically blurt out more things for the scion to tease, the steward finally returned with a heavy food trolley with the finest tea and snacks for the guests.

* * *

 It was only when the steward left to attend to other matters that the Warrior of Light finally continued fondly.

“...I was recruited into the scions by Thancred and I accepted that as the latest recruit, I will help out with everyone.”

Unsure where they are going with, Alphinaud listened while helping himself to finally a hot cup of tea.

“All the scions are paired for tasks if you did not notice. Thancred and Ysayle. Papalymo and Yda. Even Urianger and Moenbryda. All of them have a special bond to each other. I was new so I accepted that is the norm. However I was always eager to have a trusted friend who have my back, and his to mine.”

And at that, the Warrior of Light smiled at the young Elezen gratefully, as if he had meant everything to them. Abashed by this attention and devotion, Alphinaud looked away and stared at his teacup. Feeling utterly undeserved of having the trust of his friend, Alphinaud said dejectedly," Much as I wish to tell you I have your back reliably, I have recently made such a mess of things. Do I really deserve such recognition and honor from you?"

Perhaps sensing this insecurity run a lot deeper than it appears, the Warrior of Light laid down their teacup at the table gently, then lifted their hand and reached for Alphinaud's silver fringes of his hair before slipping down cupping their palm to his cheek.

The Warrior of Light always had a lot of expressions that colored their faces, they could be lighthearted in one, open and unguarded, sharing a jest with Haurchefant, and serious, comtemplating at another time, working out on Ishgard's threats with Aymeric.

And yet this... This _look_ that the scion is giving him now was one he had never seen before. Sincere, **intense** and unadulterated _trust_. All conveyed by those beautiful eyes he had come to adore so much.

Wait... _Adore?_

* * *

The scion continued unaware,“ Alphinaud… You are the best partner one can have. If you think so highly of me, mayhap you should consider that you are of the same caliber. Tis' the fools who dream the craziest dreams, and it takes the smartest person in Eorzea...” They poked at Alphinaud's chest," To make the fools' dreams come true."

The Warrior of Light smiled once more before turning their attention to the delectable tray of sweets that the steward had laid out for them. And it was only when the scion's intense gaze were no longer on Alphinaud that he was finally able to breathe and think again.

"Besides... Who was the one who had my back during the inquisition trials? Without you, Al, I won't have been able to defeat two of the finest warriors in Ishgard."

* * *

With that note, they lapsed into silence, simply enjoying the afternoon tea. It was only after a long moment that Alphinaud begun to speak again," I will strive to do better."

When the Warrior of Light appeared to be lost on Alphinaud's line of thought, he clarified," To do better in deserving your recognition. I want to stand side by side with you. And not be the child who always relied on you, following your back."

 _Yes..._ The young elezen thought as he watched the Warrior of Light beamed, nodding fondly at him.

_I want you to rely on me as you do with the others. To see me not as a child, but..._

_As a **man** who can equally protect you._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! It's been hanging in my drive for a while, but it didn't have that finish I want. Alphy seems like the type of person who would brood and overthink a lot of stuff, but the answer to the most complicated things in life is always so simple. So here's my take on it. :) Hope you like it!


	5. What kind of Boyfriend will he be? (All 4 Elezen x WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are short takes I wrote for the boys framing their personality in my mind. Decided to share this with everyone. :)

What kind of boyfriend will he be? 

**Aymeric**

Aymeric is the type of boyfriend you would love to bring home, not only to show off per say, but perhaps to ease those annoying questions of the usual: when are you getting married, how many kids do you want to have, you are not getting any younger, how would liberating Ala Mhigo helped in you getting married etc... 

Because Aymeric is so skilled in negotiations, he would easily deflect all those for you by talking them in **circles**. _And_ charming them at the same time. You would think it's a feat so much greater than being called an Eikon Slayer _really_. Those people would have left your home happy, none the wiser. However, with just the two of you left, Aymeric would have turned back to you and say, "Shall we?", leading you confused to the kitchen and you thought nothing of it. Only when he turned around with that same disarming charming smile he used on your family, you now know there is something he wanted out of this. His _silver tongue,_ in more ways than one _,_  bribed you into willingly having hot kitchen sex with him. He won't make you do things you won't feel comfortable to, but you still feel  _manipulated_. In a good way. 

Aymeric is also one who loves innuendos. He could say something completely _innocent_ in his office, in front of all his subordinates, such as "Sending a contingent to storm relentlessly the secret fold of dissidents here and here", pointing the map and then singled you out by giving you the **look**. 

The intense smothering look that promise a lot more than simply sending a Warrior of Light to help quell unrest. You shivered uncontrollably and you were definitely feeling some stirring in certain regions, even as he already looked away continuing the briefing. He is such a _tease_. at all times. You knew you will be having a fun time in the bedroom that night. 

 

**Haurchefant**

Haurchefant needlessly to say is an ardent lover. He is like an excited puppy, constantly seeking your attention and showers you with gifts and his affections.  It was only when you two were together, you finally noticed that despite his positive behaviour, the circumstances surrounding his birth had actually made life particularly difficult for him in Ishgard. Perhaps that is why he seems to prefer to be working in Camp Dragonhead, where he have earned the trust of his soldiers with hard work, and he is seemingly more open to deal with adventurers and Eorzeans who won't have judge him simply because of his birth. 

You were amazed despite this difficult childhood, he grew to be such an earnest, loving and honorable person. You understood that perhaps because of this vulnerability underneath it all, he constantly seeks your approval and affections. 

So. You spoil him senseless too. Or as much as you can, without neglecting on both of your duties. 

When it's not about work, and you two were just spending time together in a room, soldiers and assistants around you two would gag from the compliments you two will pay to each other, or how touchy-feely you two can be. Seriously, you two can act like teenagers in love sometimes. 

In some parties where Haurchefant had no choice but to attend in Ishgard, you stood tall and proud beside him as his date, glaring at those who would even so much as dare to move their lips to utter something shameful. Your beloved Haurchefant would only looked at you in love and amusement, he really couldn't care less what others think, but it definitely felt good to have the esteemed Warrior of Light to be on his side. 

And he definitely let you know just _how much_ he appreciated you that night. In your bedroom. 

**Estinien**

Your relationship with Estinien will start off a little strange at first. There will be no confirmation of your relationship status, and Estinien definitely didn't act any different. His barbed remarks had not changed for one. Neither did he subtly touched you nor talked to you in any context as your lover. What you didn't know however was underneath that blasted dragoon helmet, his eyes were always tenderly looking and slowly admiring you, even while he answers levelly to Lucia's questions in the war room. He knew how fleeting life is, and he was determined to commit your looks, your actions and behaviour in his memory. 

It's only through the little things that he subtly do that you realized he cared and adored you hundreds of times more than he actually shows. For example, when you finally arrived to your destination for your work and needed to call it a night at the local rundown inn, you were told by the innkeeper that someone had already paid for your lodgings and gave you the best room available. You won't have know who had paid it, until a sharp-eyed kid you met the next morning were bubbly with excitement talking about how he have seen the legendary Azure dragoon in person a few days prior.  

In another instance, Estinien knew in passing while you were talking to Alphinaud that you were fond of a certain food but simply didn't have time to be there to try. The next day, Aymeric sends you to that vicinity for some random work that you were pretty sure anyone else could have done it. The Lord Commander however only smiled at you dismissively when you asked, except that it only made it apparent it was your beloved Estinien who intervened on your behalf. 

On the rare occasions that you two get to spend time together, you finally noticed he do act a little bit differently. For one, you were frustrated how he never seemed to touch you, and out of the spur of moment, you grabbed his hand to maintain contact. You expected him to shake off your hand and berate you of such affections, but instead he tightened his grip and switch to lace your fingers together, like what you envision a loving couple would do. Both of you didn't comment further, you were blushing and perhaps him too. The silly couple just continued to walk in the snow in silence, hand in hand. At this moment, you finally understood that perhaps it isn't that he dislikes outwardly affections such as these, it's just... he simply  _doesn't know_ how to get around to do it. 

**Alphinaud**

Once you two got through the bumbling and awkward confessions away, Alphinaud is awed and uncontrollably distracted by you. You even caught him pinching himself by the cheeks sometimes, and when you asked him about it, he babbled about just making sure whether this is reality. He is intelligent and mature, but when he begun to be increasingly distracted and unable to do work, Alisaie explained to you that he is  _still_ a teenager and has yet to be emotionally grown to handle both love and work together. When you followed up by asking did he not have a lot of encounters with beautiful girls in the Studium and how come it didn't affect him then; Alisaie only looked at you with an arched eyebrow. When you still couldn't comprehend, she finally explained that Alphinaud looked up to you too, bordering to hero worship. She proceeded to list out the numerous accolades and deeds that you have done, and how, perhaps to a teenage boy, it would have been pretty daunting and unbelievable that you would choose him out of so many others. 

You would then have marched into his room, startling him while he was reading up on strategy, and in no certain terms, did you spend the next hour or two, telling him just how awesome (and cute) he is. Alphinaud would be blushing furiously, and only after a long while, he finally got out what led to this sudden onslaught of compliments. A little ashamed that Alisaie had to step in to help him, and perhaps spur by innate bravery, he reached over and kissed you. 

And boy, is he a good kisser. Perhaps all that time spent impressing girls in the Studium had gave him plenty of practice. You noticed he tried multiple ways and angles with his tongue, and when he hit a particular spot that sent you deliciously moaning, you felt him smiling and he proceed to strategically  ~~attack~~  make out with you, reducing you to a bumbling mess instead. 

After that one hot making out session, he seemed to have regain his confidence. He was back to the Alphinaud you knew and could focus on the task at hand. Your love life from then onwards however, will always be speckled with impromptu make out sessions like that, sometimes ambushed by him in a lone hallway, or at the back of the inn before a planned meeting with the scions, and the thrill of getting caught excites both you and him. He also proved to be an ardent and quick learner over time, knowing exactly which spot to touch, which spot to drag his lips over to send you reeling. As time goes on, you aren't sure if he's the one wrapped around your finger, or you around his.


	6. How would he chase after the (oblivious) Warrior of Light? (Estinien / Aymeric x WoL)

**Estinien**

For every deed he does in an attempt to court you, it's always masked with a layer of insult or sarcasm. It is difficult to see his well intentions for people who never took the time to understand him. 

You were lounging around in the House Fortemps estate when you noticed Estinien was walking briskly towards your direction once he entered, and for a moment you were worried about what manner of grave matters would have brought the illusive Azure Dragoon to appear personally before you. 

He stopped abruptly before you and handed you a beautiful crimson oldrose, which you accepted quickly before registering what it is, because he almost shoved it in your face. 

"Here. I saw this _weed_ growing in the barracks courtyard and I thought it would suit you." 

You blinked at that backhanded comment, and Estinien waited patiently for your response.  

"...Okay? Thank you." You weakly muttered, distracted by the velvety rose petals and your mind is running quickly;  _why is a flower called a weed, why he even thought of you, should you even feel_ _offended,_ _and_ _is it even possible for an_ _oldrose_ _to grow in the_ _Ishgard_ _weather._  

You finally snapped back to attention when he reached over to take the flower from you again. You almost uttered a word of protest, but he gingerly brushed some of your stray hair behind your ear, and tugged the rose in your hair with such care and gentleness that said a lot more than he did with his cutting remarks earlier. He was always suited in his armour, so when his warm fingers briefly touched your sensitive ears and how you could feel his intense gaze on you, the deadly combination felt like it had set you aflamed.   

_Is it just your imagination or did those fingers lingered longer than you thought it's necessary?_

Seemingly satisfied with what he came here for, Estinien turned away without another word and briskly walked back out of the manor in the same manner he did coming in.  

Emmanellain came back in the manor just a few moments later, and he burst out laughing upon seeing your face. "Old friend, what got you so flustered?" He had said teasingly," One would have thought you a maiden desperately in love." 

And he was right. 

**Aymeric**

Aymeric is one born into politics, a true blue Ishgardian that lives and breathes its rules and etiquettes. If your stay in Ishgard were to taught you anything, it's that everyone's true intent is always hidden under pretty words and subtle actions. It's almost like a national sport, to see how sharp one can see past the other's actions for their actual objective. 

Despite how Aymeric has repeatedly framed this as a 'friendly' drink after everything is over, you are by right, one of the wards of House Fortemps. Any celebration to your name would rightfully belong to Count Edmont and his household, and etiquette would have dictate the Lord Commander to invite them as well. 

Therefore, you are definitely not misreading when you received a dinner invitation to dine with him.

 _Alone_.  

In addition, the abhorrent looks you get from the hand servants of your chambers when you tried to pick a very comfortable but unflattering outfit to appear for such an event. They immediately shuffled you into an elegant yet terribly impractical frock and if the knowing smile of Artoirel and a soft whistle from Emmanellain were anything to go by, you are definitely _dressed_ to impress a date. 

You appeared at the De Borel manor with a fluttering heart and his butler showed you in with a deep sweeping gesture, before you could even give him the invitation card. Instead of leading you to the main hall where you expect one of such high caliber to be shown to his guests, you were instead led to the solar; a much smaller but cozy and intimate setting where the man himself stood up immediately from his seat once you stepped into the room.  

His warm and affectionate smile that reached up to his eyes was so different from the ones he showed in his office, you blushed and had to look away, otherwise you would have lost whatever "Warrior of Light" composure that you have. You then noticed he was out of his usual armor, dressed comfortably and smartly in a blue velvet tunic. Mentally thanking your hand servants for forcing you to change, you then noticed Aymeric had already arrived by your side, gallantly offering you his arm.  

"Welcome to my warm abode, my friend." He smiled charmingly," By my reckoning, 'tis long overdue and ever glad that we finally have the opportunity to do so." 

Even as you shyly tucked your hand to his arm, his other hand clasped over yours warmly and guide you gently to your seat, evenly matching your pace, even if the seat was merely a few dozen ilms away. 

Throughout the dinner, you felt strange but you could not exactly say why. Aymeric was a graceful host, who paid full attention to you and hang on to your every word. You wondered if you have heightened senses due to your last private meeting with a head of state, who was poisoned by her enemies and those schemers had pinned the crime on you. Just as you were thinking of that, you gave a worried side glance to the butler who had just refilled both your wine goblets.  

You stood up abruptly, quickly emptying your goblet; then despite knowing the decorum, you grabbed Aymeric's goblet as well, downing it in a few gulps. Both butler and Aymeric watched you in wide eye surprise for a few moments before the Lord Commander laughed, crinkling his eyes," So thirsty, my dear friend? If you like the wine so much, would you like me to show you the wine cellar?" 

You blushed and nodded. _Better be thought thirsty, than being admonished for bad manners or for Aymeric to worry over nothing._ Besides, other than feeling a tad bloated and this ascending heat coming from the alcohol, you are perfectly fine. 

Aymeric waved the butler off, and he personally guided you downstairs towards the underground cellar slowly, but instead of offering his arm this time, he held your hand directly. 

Once both of you arrived, you marveled at how extensive and huge the wine cellar is, and only turned around to look up when Aymeric had not spoken a word. 

In the dim candlelight, you gasped when you noticed how his sky-blue eyes were bright and intense, gazing at you so lovingly, you almost took a step back. 

He opened up his arms, lowering his head a little, as a subtle gesture of request. 

"May I?" He asked. 

Not exactly sure where this will lead to, yet trust that Aymeric will cause you no harm, you nodded. 

Aymeric took one step forward and slowly engulfed you in a bear hug. You felt a warm sensation on the top of your head and when you looked up, he was so close and again, you could not help but looked away. 

_Did he just kiss you on top of your head?!_

"My deepest apologies. ...Though 'tis just lip service and I'm only grateful that you allow me the privilege to be close to you. Honestly speaking, I have been holding back ever since you stepped into my manor. I would have taken whatever appropriate time necessary to court one such as yourself, but I'm well aware of your impending departure from Ishgard. Unfortunately, time is not at my side." 

You widened your eyes in surprise, but the heat from his body and his throbbing heart beating wildly next to your ears were proof enough. 

He continued with a note of amusement," One would have thought I had made my intentions perfectly clear. Lucia and Thancred both had privately teased me; as a man of my political station, I should have been more practiced at concealing my emotions." 

You quickly think back that Thancred did indeed at one point tried to hint to you about Aymeric's affections, something about how his eyes lit up when you agreed to the grand melee. You initially dismissed it as joy from a friend, but if you were to combine it with Lucia's occasional knowing smiles, you could have put two to two together.  

"And earlier..." Aymeric continued, separating himself briefly to gaze into your eyes," I'm aware of what you were trying to do. I never forget the plight of the Sultana and the resulting consequences. After all, those same circumstances brought you to us... to me... For you to risk yourself like that. So selfless.... It tugs painfully at my heart strings. Yet, it was such actions that attracted me to you." 

"I understand our stations would require us to be apart most, if not all the time. But... Do know that my heart follows you wherever you go. W-Would you grant me such an honor?" 

And only then, when the poor man lay it out so _plainly_ did you finally see that he has been ever yearning for your affection. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to add Haurchefant and Alphinaud for this, but writer's block! for now. And I have a new love, Hien! :D So rather than letting this go to waste, I will just post it out, unpolished as it is. Hope everyone enjoy it and in time for Valentine's day! <3
> 
> Estinien seems to be the kind of guy who will *never* admit he's in love with the WoL. And will remain so stubbornly. His pride will not allow him to change tactics.
> 
> Aymeric seems to be the type who tries and tries with subtlety, and when things doesn't work out, he will take things in his own hands. well. literally in this case. XD He can be pretty hot-headed as evidenced by how he tried to talk to his dad, and we all know how that went. I also addressed the point where the famous dinner cutscene had more than a few seconds panning to the butler pouring wine. It struck me strange at first, this emphasis, but later I understand the WoL was actually watching him like a hawk because of the past experience. Poor WoL. T_T Thancred really did mention about Aymeric's eyes lighting up! I screenshot the conversation because it made me giggled manically.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the four elezens so much! Aymeric, Haurchefant, Alphinaud and even the Tsun-tsun Estinien.  
> Please comment if you are interested to see more. I really wrote these to relieve some of my love for them.


End file.
